In the past, typical gutter covers have been formed with a substantially imperforate upper surface or top portion and with a relatively deep, water-channeling trough located near the area where the cover is attached to the front lip of the gutter. This arrangement was believed to provide the most durability, leaf-shedding ability and pleasing appearance. However, the imperforate top, deep trough gutter cover was somewhat limited in its versatility. Likewise, the water-channeling trough tended to require a relatively elevated front wall that, in turn, occasionally resulted in difficulty mounting the rear portion of the gutter cover on the roof structure without changing the position of the gutter. As a result of these limitations, installing these conventional gutter covers could be relatively laborious or even impossible in the case of older structures such as half-round or box-style gutters. It is also believed that there is a need in the industry for a gutter cover that is less expensive to produce and install than the aforementioned conventional cover. Thus, the present inventor was faced with the problems of devising a more versatile and less expensive gutter cover than those currently marketed.